The Beginning Of Something New
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter has been accepted at BL Academy. His talents for singing will shine as new friends and relationships are made, follow Harry on his adventures at BL, see if he can sing once again. HPGH crossover major Slash
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, Gakuen Heaven belongs to some guys in Japan who are amazing in their own right. I own nothing and make no profit from this fic…none at all….TT Though I do wish Harry was mine...as well as King-san...and Nakajima-san...and Endo-san...drools...Oh! Sorry on with the fic. blushes

**Title:** The Beginning Of Something New

**A/N:** This challenge was posted by me and is a Harry Potter/ Gakuen Heaven crossover that was written by ManeSpotter Updates may not be regular as author is in bad health but shall try and update, reviews are welcome.

**Summary:**Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter has been accepted at BL Academy. His talents for singing will shine as new friends and relationships are made, follow Harry on his adventures at BL and see if he can sing once again. HP/GH crossover major Slash

**Pairing:** Harem! Harry/Nakajima Hideaki, Harry/Endo Kazuki, Harry/Tanba Tetsuya and more

* * *

****

**Intro**

Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Harry didn't talk much, not since his parent's death. He used to sing, him and his Mother. His Mother would sit before the grand piano and play singing with her son, they're voices mingling and becoming one beautiful melody. That all came to an end on the day of his parent's death, Harry had been at a friend's house when a mad man had killed them. Tom Marvalo Riddle, of course the man was locked up now, but it didn't stop the nightmares.

Harry lived with his Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Dersuely and his cousin Dudley Dursley. None of whom like Harry, after all why should they like him. He ate their food, needed clothes, shoes, books everything their son should get. The Dursley's' made it their job to get rid of Harry, not by killing him good lord no! They found a video of Harry and his Mother singing, they sent it away to different schools hopping someone replied.

Months went by and on one fine summer's day as Harry sat in his room reading something weird and life changing happened. His Uncle ran into his room, now this was an odd thing in and of it's self, the whale of a man was shouting and moving around packing Harry's things. Harry was handed a letter with golden borders, it read;

Mr. Harry James Potter

4 Private Drive

Surry

England

Vernon now excited beyond belief, began explaining about the letter. Harry had been accepted into the Bell Liberty Academy the most famous school in Japan. Harry was shocked Japan? Why there? BL it seemed only took students with high abilities and who had talents. Harry had been accepted because of his singing and his high-test scores from school.

All too soon September arrived, Harry boarded the plane to Japan. His only luggage his bag on his back, it had all his clothes and other things. The rest of his things would be shipped over at a later time. Harry spent the entire flight beside an old lady, he had made the mistake of answering her and now she wouldn't shut up, the trip was long and smelly, children ran around screaming and parents' shouted at their children. He got a taxi when he arrived in Japan; sadly the taxi only went as far as the bridge. Harry was forced to walk the rest of the way to the Island where his new life was. He could hear the sound of a motorcycle drawing near to him; he looked up and watched it drive by.

It did a 360 turn and stopped beside him, the man riding the bike took of his helmet from that point on Harry's life would take a drastic change for the…better?

* * *

**A/N:** Ideas are welcome but no flamers thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, Gakuen Heaven belongs to some guys in Japan who are amazing in their own right. I own nothing and make no profit from this fic…none at all….TT

**Title:** The Beginning Of Something New

**A/N:** This challenge was posted by me and is a Harry Potter/ Gakuen Heaven crossover that was written by ManeSpotter Updates may not be regular as author is in bad health but shall try and update, reviews are welcome.

**Summary:**Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter has been accepted at BL Academy. His talents for singing will shine as new friends and relationships are made, follow Harry on his adventures at BL and see if he can sing once again. HP/GH crossover major Slash

**Pairing:** Harem! Harry/Nakajima Hideaki, Harry/Endo Kazuki, Harry/Tanba Tetsuya and more

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tetsuya Niwa also known as the King looked the new student over. "You're the transfer student?" He asked looking into emerald eyes. Harry nodded, he held out his hand.

"Oh yes…I'm Harry Potter." He couldn't believe how handsome this guy was. He was tall, he had short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and his skin had a soft tan to it. King smiled, he shook the pale slender hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry-kun. I'm Tetsuya Niwa, but you can call me King. I'm the President of the pupil council; if you ever need any help just ask." He said getting two cans of coffee from the drinks machine close to them, he handed one to Harry and opened his own.

Harry slowly drank from his can, he felt uncomfortable around King. It wasn't that King was frightening or anything it was just, Harry found it hard to talk to people since his Parent's death. King threw the empty can into the bin; he walked past Harry and climbed onto the bike.

"Better hurry, we'll be late and everyone wants to meet you." He said holding a spare helmet out to Harry; said green eyed boy smiled and put his empty can in the bin. He walked over and took the helmet in his hands; He put it on and climbed on behind King.

"We can't have that." He said as King revved the bike and tore down the bridge. Suddenly the bridge began to lift, Harry gasped watching it.

"King-san what should we do?" He asked his grip on the older boy tightening; King watched the bridge and smirked.

"We'll jump it." He speed up, they flew over the gap.

Harry gasped as his grip on the older boy loosened the next thing he knew he was falling through the air and onto the black concrete bellow. Everything went black the sound of a bike hitting the ground the last thing Harry heard before complete darkness.

Emerald eyes opened, they blinked becoming used to the sunlight. The sound of cotton hissing as it fluttered on a soft breeze. Harry looked around confused.

"You're awake." A voice said, Harry turned to it. A blond boy was walking over to him, he had blue eyes. He smiled and placed a jar of water on a table.

"I was worried when you didn't show any signs of waking up. I'm Kazuki Endo, a first year. You can call me Kazuki." Harry had flashbacks to the accident; he jumped from the bed and tripped on the sheets landing in Endo's arms. "Niwa-kun he…" He trailed of as Endo hugged him.

"The King is well. I was worried." Endo whispered hugging Harry tightly to his chest, they lent back both blushing.

"I'm Harry Potter, a first year also. You can call me Harry." Harry looked up at Endo and gasped, Endo's lips were a mere inch from his own.

Endo lent down and kissed Harry, the emerald eyed boy gasped as Endo's tongue entered his mouth. Harry moaned and lent into the kiss, giving as good as he got. Endo backed away and smiled down at Harry.

"Come on let's go." he led Harry out of the Sickbay and towards the apartments.

They laughed and joked as they walked towards the apartments, a group of runner's head for them. "For a second there I thought I had died, but then I wondered why heaven would have such a common-looking guy like you" Harry said laughing. "Watch it." Endo said flicking Harry's cheek laughing,

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." A blond amongst the group smiled watching Harry; soon the runners were past them.

"I'm glad you're my first friend Kazuki-kun." Harry said smiling up at Endo, he glanced further up and grinned. Harry watched as a plane flew overhead, Endo joined him in watching. 'I'm glad!'

* * *

A/N: Ideas are welcome but no flamers thank you. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, Gakuen Heaven belongs to some guys in Japan who are amazing in their own right. I own nothing and make no profit from this fic…none at all….TT Though I do wish Harry was mine...as well as King-san...and Nakajima-san...and Endo-san...drools...Oh! Sorry on with the fic. blushes

**Title:** The Beginning Of Something New

**A/N:** This challenge was posted by me and is a Harry Potter/ Gakuen Heaven crossover that was written by ManeSpotter Sorry about the long wait everyone, I've had bad writers block plus the bunnies are fighting to get their story down. rolls eyes My little Yuki-chan got forgotten...coughs Anyway I promise to try better at updating. Hope you like this new installment of the fic. I know I do, reviews are welcome.

**Summary: **Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter has been accepted at BL Academy. His talents for singing will shine as new friends and relationships are made, follow Harry on his adventures at BL and see if he can sing once again. HP/GH crossover major Slash

**Pairing:** Harem! Harry/Nakajima Hideaki, Harry/Endo Kazuki, Harry/Tanba Tetsuya and more

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked around his room amazed; he moved onto the balcony and gasped. "It's so beautiful." He whispered looking out at the sunset, the lake now a golden colour. Endo stepped up behind him and nodded, watching the people bellow. Endo glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye amazed at how beautiful Harry looked under the sunset.

"Harry…"

"Oh, yeah! I have to go thank Niwa-kun. Will I see him if I head over to the student council room?" Harry asked looking up at Endo.

"Maybe." Endo replied before he was cut of by his mobile. "Oh, sorry." Endo answered it and left Harry's room leaving Harry on the balcony. "Hello? Yes. What? Before the security mode…?" Endo asked to the person on the other side of the mobile. "I got it." He said then switched of the call, Harry meanwhile had entered his room and put his bag down on his bed.

"Sorry Harry." Harry looked up and smiled at Endo. "There's something I have to do. Sorry, but will you be fine on your own?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied sitting down on his bed.

"I'm really sorry; I'll definitely catch up with you later." Endo said smiling as he watched Harry move about.

"Sure" Endo nodded and closed the door, he then ran down the halls away from Harry's room. Harry began unpacking, placing his belongings away.

"Okay!" He said standing he left his room, deciding he wanted to see more of the campus.

"First, I'll go to the student council room and see Niwa-kun." Harry said to himself smiling as he walked through the campus, taking in the beautiful scenery. "Kazuki really likes looking after people!" Harry said smiling as he remembered how kind and sweet Endo was to him. The raven haired boy never noticed the two shadows following him, to engrossed in thought was he to even notice them.

Harry gasped as four hands pushed him into a dark shed; he fell to the ground hitting his elbow of the concrete floor. He got up and listened hearing giggling from the other side of the now closed door, he started banging on it. "Hey! Let me out!" Loud metallic bangs rang out as Harry hit his fists' on the door, he hoped someone out there heard him but why had someone pushed him in here in the first place? What had he every done to them? Why was no one answering him? "Let me out! Open this door! Who the hell are you?" Harry called still banging his fists on the door angry at who had done this to him.

"What's it matter who we are?" A voice finally answered, Harry lent his forehead against the door listening. "We just hate people like you who get special treatment." Another said sounding almost the same, the first voice replied with. "I hate 'em, I hate 'em, I really hate 'em." The two voices began to laugh, Harry felt his anger ten fold.

"Quit screwing around! Why are you doing this?" He asked his fists balling up as he waited for an answer, who ever these people were they weren't very nice.

"Well, because you're not needed at this academy." One of the voices' said viscously, Harry opened his mouth but closed it his head falling. They were right, he had no right to be there. He had only gotten in because of his Uncle, other wise BL Academy would never have known about him and would never have sent him an admissions letter. "Huh? He shut up." The voices continued talking to each other, driving the knife deeper into Harry's heart.

"So he's aware of it himself." Harry clenched his hands, grinding his teeth together the more the two talked, it hurt so much…what would his Mother have done? "If you're the chairman's dog, why don't you bark and cry for help?" Harry's shoulders shook as he listened to them, both anger and sadness filling his heart. _'__Mother, what would you have done?__'_He thought to himself flashbacks of his happy childhood of singing with his Mother. One memory stopped playing over and over again.

_  
__"__Promise Mummy? Promise I__'__ll get into BL Academy?__"__ He asked in his soft voice smiling up at his Mother, his emerald eyes shining with love and hope. Lilly smiled and kissed Harry__'__s chubby cheek._

"_I promise Harry-bear, one day you__'__ll go to BL and make Mummy proud.__"_

Harry looked up at the door hope and anger filling his eyes, he would make his Mother proud just as she had promised he had come to BL and no one was going to stop him.

"Open this door right now!" He shouted at the two determined to get out of this and stick to his promise. _'__I__'__ll keep my promise to you Mother, I__'__ll make you proud! I__'__ll show them what I can do!__'_He herd the boys laughing then silence, he began banging on the door again wondering if they had left him here. "Hey! Let me out!" He kept banging hoping someone would hear him and come help.

"Be quite." Harry stopped and backed away from the door, who was that? Where had they come from and where were the two voices' from before? "You'll brake the door." The voice said opening said door, Harry stepped back covering his eyes from the sunlight. Harry opened his emerald eyes to look at who helped him, they widened when they saw who had rescued him.

**(Sorry guys, because dosen't take hard core lemon this part of the fic has been sent to If you want to see it sadly you're going to have to go there.)**

Meanwhile Hideaki Nakajima and Harry Potter were walking through the woods to get back to the dorms, Harry wondered why the other boy had bothered saving him and why he had let this boy have sex with him, it was so unlike him. Harry glanced up at Nakajima and blushed turning his gaze back to the ground, Nakajima smiled catching the quick glance he looked down watching Harry, he stopped before the boy.

"Take of your jacket." He said crossing his arms; Harry pulled his red jacket of and waited wondering what the boy would do. The older boy pulled Harry's shirtsleeve down, he pulled Harry's arm up to his level making Harry move closer to Nakajima to make sure he didn't fall over. Nakajima leant down and began to lick the scrape that Harry had gotten from his fall; Harry gasped and closed his eyes. He bit his lip whimpering as Nakajima ran his tongue over the cut, Nakajima smirked seeing Harry's reaction and sucked on the cut. He enjoyed the little noises Harry made as he sucked, his tongue running over the cut, he pulled away letting go of his arm. Harry blushed fixing his shirtsleeve.

"There we go, your cuts disinfected but I'd see the Nurse anyway." The taller male said smirking he fixed his glasses ad turned away, slowly walking away from Harry.

"You'll find King-kun in the Student Council rooms same with me, I'll see you around." He waved behind himself to Harry, who stood blushing as Nakajima walked away. He had just had sex with that guy and he hardly knew him…he did know though that he liked him.

----------

To see the lemons got to AFF and look up the author Primal it is on there.


End file.
